PRWA Season Two: Falcon's Fury
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies, and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before.  The Power Rangers Wrestling Association presents PRWA Falcon's Fury, live Easter Sunday 2008 from the Saddledome in Calgary on PPV
1. Falcon's Fury Open

A/N: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before. The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008 live on pay-per-view.

A/N 2: I own nothing

Falcon's Fury Opening

**Video Promo**

_I am the falcon, the winged lord of the skies._

_I survey everything around me, and whatever is threatening to my environment must face my fury first._

_Tonight, everyone must face my fury because tonight, what is originally considered a happy day called Easter, will turn violent and dark._

_Tonight, my soul-mate the Crane puts her property on the line in a match where one must climb a ladder to snatch gold._

_Tonight, my brother in everything but blood, the Dragon, puts career and gold on the line in a war so barbaric that someone will not be able to stand when it is over._

_And tonight, my Ape and I will watch as eight teams fight for the opportunity at our gold._

_And tonight, kindred starts to unleash havoc on everything which is metal that moves, and tonight, the Fury of the Jungle is unleashed._

_Tonight, everyone must face my fury._

**And now, PRWA presents – Falcon's Fury**

**End Video**

As the video promo ends, we take you inside the Saddledome where Canadian wrestling fans, arguably the best wrestling fans around, are on their feet screaming their heads off. This was the first time a PRWA pay-per-view was being held in Canada and already the fans were letting the world know how much they appreciated it.

**Announce Table**

**"Welcome to a crazed Pengrowth Saddledome, for the hottest ticket in town, the PRWA's Falcon's Fury! Over 11,000 fans have jampacked the Dome for what should be an explosive Easter night! Hello again everybody, this is the voice of ECW, Joey Styles and with me as always, the Olympic Champ Kurt Angle and the People's Champ The Rock, and gentlemen, what an explosive night this is going to be!"**

**"Joey, I cannot remember a night like this in this company for quite a while! What a night it's going to be!"**

**"We can tell you ladies and gentlemen that PRWA weekly announcer Lauren Matthews is here tonight instead of Shawn Michaels, who is with his family on this Easter Sunday back in San Antonio," Joey Styles said.**

**In the Ring**

Meanwhile, in the ring Matthews and Mr. Kennedy are ready and it's time for our first match of the evening.

The Machine Empire march begins playing and out comes a duo with a determined look.

"The following is a two-on-one handicap match scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring, representing the Machine Empire, KLANK AND PRINCE SPROCKET," Lauren Matthews said as the duo enters the ring and awaits their opponent who is about to make his PRWA debut.

Native American music then begins playing and out comes their opponent.

"And their opponent, from The Reservation, DAVID TRUEHEART," Lauren announces as David walks to the ring, ready to go. David had some history, and not pleasant history at that, with the Empire so there was nothing that could make his debut better than to beat both Klank and Sprocket in the middle of the ring.

Kennedy then goes over the rules with the two combatants and calls for the bell.


	2. 2: David vs Sprocket and Klank

A/N: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before. The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008 live on pay-per-view.

A/N 2: It's time for our first match of the evening, a handicap match pitting the team of Klank and Sprocket against David Trueheart. How will David perform against two of the better superstars in the company?

A/N 3: I own nothing.

David vs. Sprocket and Klank

Kennedy had called for the bell but before it rings, the Empire's music plays again. David groans as Machina, Mondo and Archerina make their way to the top of the stage, getting a significant amount of heat from the crowd as they did so. As David continues to size up his opponents, Machina, Mondo and Archerina make their way to ringside and the announce table to join Styles, Angle and Rock on commentary.

**Bell Rings**

As the bell rings, David takes in his surroundings. He'd also seen that Klank had brought Orbus to ringside, so he had that to worry about as well. Suddenly, Sprocket tries a sneak attack from behind but David saw it coming all the way and nails a perfect X-Factor (sitout facebuster made famous by Sean "X-Pac" Waltman) on Sprocket. Sprocket had provided the necessary distraction though as Klank nails a low blow which Kennedy cannot detect. Klank then tries to go for a quick submission with the Machine Lock but David fights out of it and instead whip kicks Klank in the face.

David then aggressively goes to keep Klank on the mat as he starts stomping a mudhole in Klank and begins to walk it dry, Stone Cold Steve Austin style. David, who had been trained by Chris Benoit and later after his death, Triple H prior to being signed to the PRWA, whips Klank into the ropes and when Klank bounces back David then locks Klank in his grip (amazingly) and performs three straight bridging dragon suplexes. David then goes to the ropes and performs his finisher, a version of John Morrison's Starship Pain (split leg corkscrew moonsault) that he calls The Arrowhead, and he nails it. David then pins Klank but only gets a two count.

David then pulls Klank up, grabs his head and goes for a stunner but Klank fights out of it and instead reverses it into the Machine Empire's submission, the Machine Lock. The men are too close to the ropes though and David is able to get a hand on the ropes forcing Klank to break the hold. Klank then tags Sprocket into the match.

Due to his lack of height Sprocket is limited in his options so he tries to end it quickly with a sharpshooter, but somehow David fights out of it and delivers a spinning heel kick. David then uses Sprocket's lack of height to his advantage as he gets Sprocket in a sleeper hold. Sprocket is fading and is in trouble but before it gets any more serious Orbus distracts Mr. Kennedy which allows Klank to come from behind and nail David with a steel pipe. Sprocket and Klank then begin the double team on David for about two minutes, which goes uninterrupted because Orbus is occupying Mr. Kennedy. Finally they see Kennedy knocking out Orbus for the time being so Klank has to back off.

The damage has already been done however as Sprocket then puts David in the Machine Lock. Sprocket has the hold locked in tight and there was nowhere for David to go. Right as it looks like David is going to tap out of desperation he grabs Sprocket's head and forces him to let go of the hold. Sprocket, now furious, goes for a kick to David's chest but that doesn't work as David grabs Sprocket's leg and takes him down with a side Russian legsweep. David then goes for The Arrowhead again and he hits it, again. David goes to cover Sprocket but as he has him pinned Mondo and Klank jump up on the apron to occupy Mr. Kennedy.

David can't see that and he doesn't see what happens next until it's too late as Machina and Archerina run in from the announce table and smash David in the back of the head with some brass knuckles the two had brought to ringside. Seeing that Machina and Archerina's work is done, Mondo heads back to the announce table where he is soon joined once again by his daughter in law and wife.

David and Sprocket are both out now and Kennedy begins his ten count. The count is up to eight when David gets back to his feet - and as far as Sprocket goes, before the count can reach ten, he gets to his corner and tags Klank into the match.

David and Klank start firing punches and David gets the advantage as he nails Klank with a clothesline, then another, then another. David then puts Klank in a front facelock, lifts him into the air and takes a page out of the late great British Bulldog Davey Boy Smith's playbook, showing an amazing display of strength before dropping Klank to the mat with a thunderous vertical suplex. David covers Klank and the count is almost at three when Machina and Archerina are at it again, as they pull referee Mr. Kennedy out of the ring and blind him for the moment with some kind of foreign object.

This gives the entire Machine Empire leeway to do whatever they wanted, so they all enter the ring and start attacking David. It's basically a five on one assault until finally, the reinforcements start showing up as David's brother Tommy and his fellow tag team champion Rocky come down and start brawling with Machina and Archerina - which technically could happen at a future pay-per-view for the tag team titles as Machina and Archerina were eligible for Tag Team Turmoil - they were former Women's Tag Team Champions. Then out comes Karone, who was scheduled to face Archerina in a no holds barred match later that night and those three chase Machina, Archerina and Mondo into the crowd. Now it's just Klank (the legal man) his partner Sprocket and David.

Unfortunately for David the damage had already been done as by the time Kennedy had gotten back into the ring and got his eyesight back, Klank's got the Machine Lock on David. David tries every way possible to fight out of the hold but it was locked in so tight that he had no choice but to submit, and after about two minutes David taps out.

**"The winner of this contest by submission, KLANK AND PRINCE SPROCKET" **Lauren Matthews announces. The match is over but Klank refuses to let go of the hold as he has David locked in for a good four or five minutes. Finally, David is able to fight out of the hold and nail Klank with a devastating superkick. Unfortunately Sprocket comes from behind and nails David with a low blow, then starts delivering those Ric Flair chops to the head. Klank then gets his bearings and measures David. He picks up Orbus and is prepared to hit David with it but right as Klank swings Orbus Tommy comes back from the crowd and hits Klank with his flipping piledriver finisher, the Black Thunder. David then nails Sprocket with his finisher the Arrowhead and Tommy then pulls David out of the ring. The Machine Empire may have won the match but David and Tommy got the last laugh.

The next match featured Miratrix going one on one with Trakeena, a hotly contested battle that ended when Miratrix nailed Trakeena with a low blow that Kennedy could not detect then hitting Trish Stratus' springboard bulldog finisher, known in the PRWA as The Trixs and getting the one two three.

The next match featured Madison against Hayley. During the match V tried to interfere on behalf of her sister but her brass knuckle shot that was intended for Hayley hit V instead. Hayley then hit the Hail Storm on Madison and picked up the win, after which the Rocca sisters got in a heated argument.

**Backstage**

"I'm Erin Andrews standing by with the remaining members of the Thunder Storm. Though Adam and Tanya have left this faction it still goes strong and tonight this faction will be surrounding the ring as lumberjacks."

**"Sorry, E, but let me cut you off right there, please,"** Jason said. **"Tonight has got to be the hardest night of my life. I have a beautiful wife, the best woman in the world in my opinion. The problem is that now she's in the Redeem Team faction. Now I have to do something I never hoped to do...I have to get physical with my wife."**

**"Jason, don't let it get to you," **Billy said. **"I'm not without my problems in my marriage with Hayley. We'll get through it, we always have."**

"Now, regarding this match tonight, how are you going to handle your responsibilities as lumberjacks?" Andrews asked.

**"Simple. We'll be fair lumberjacks, no one gets away, we're going to have a good, clean, one on one wrestling match,"** Kat said.

"**Elsewhere backstage**

We then get a live look at a side entrance to the Saddledome where most of the superstars enter the lower part of the arena. Suddenly the door opens and through it steps a man no one ever expected to see in a wrestling arena again - Bret the Hitman Hart!

As Bret entered the Saddledome, he turned to a security man and asked, "Where might I find the owner Zordon's office? I'm supposed to be his special guest tonight."

"Go down that hall," the security man said, "take the second right and it's three doors down on the left. Can't miss it."

"Thanks," Bret said.

**Ringside**

The crowd was still buzzing after seeing Bret Hart enter the Saddledome on the titantron and chants of "WE WANT BRET" echoed throughout the arena. Meanwhile, it was time for our next match - this time it's tag team action.

A wolf howling is heard throughout the arena as we are ready for our first ever Jungle Fury related match, followed by "Li'l Red Riding Hood" from Sam the Sham.

**"The following tag team contest is set for one fall. Introducing first from Ocean Bluff, California, he is the Violet Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger, RJ" **Lauren Matthews announces as RJ steps in the ring and awaits his partner.

Charlotte Diamond's song "I Am a Pizza" is heard next and out comes RJ's tag partner.

**"His tag team partner, from Jungle Karma Pizza, FRAN" **Lauren announces as Fran steps in the ring with RJ and they await their opponents.

"Spirit in the Night" by Bruce Springsteen is heard next and here come their opponents.

**"And their opponents, DAI SHI and CAMILLE" **Lauren announces as the opponents make their way out and step in the ring. Dai Shi wants RJ first and vice versa, so those two start the match as Kennedy calls for the bell.

TBC...


	3. 3: The First Ever Jungle Fury Match

A/N: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before. The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008 live on pay-per-view.

A/N 2: Ladies and gentlemen, you're about to witness PRWA history in the making - it's the first EVER Power Rangers Jungle Fury wrestling match right there in that very ring as RJ and Fran team together to face Dai Shi and Camille.

A/N 3: I own nothing.

RJ and Fran vs Dai Shi and Camille

**Bell Rings**

RJ and Dai Shi are starting the match for their respective teams and they circle each other for about a half minute before Dai Shi makes the first move and grabs RJ in a headlock. That headlock doesn't last very long though as RJ elbows Dai Shi in the chest forcing him to let go. Dai Shi then grabs back onto RJ and goes for a suplex but RJ counters that suplex attempt into a back body drop that sends Dai Shi flying into the ropes.

RJ then puts Dai Shi on the ropes and goes for his finisher, a version of Desmond Wolfe's Tower of London that he calls the Wolf Pack (rope hang cutter). RJ makes the first cover of the match but the men are close to the ropes and Dai Shi gets his foot on the rope at two. RJ then gets set, charges and nails a baseball slide which drives Dai Shi out of the ring. RJ then takes Dai Shi and powerbombs him over the barricade and into the crowd and RJ and Dai Shi then begin brawling in the crowd.

Mr. Kennedy decides to stay in the ring, not going into the crowd with them. However, he does let the ten count go as he wanted this one to be won in the ring. Meanwhile, in the crowd RJ asks to borrow somebody's Molson, takes the can and dumps its contents all over Dai Shi. RJ then takes the beer can and crushes it over Dai Shi's head. RJ then goes to get a power cable which helps bring you the pay-per-view tonight, finds it and then attempts to start choking Dai Shi with it, however, Dai Shi turns the tables when he low blows RJ. Dai Shi then takes the cable and doesn't start choking RJ with it, but starts using it as a whip as he starts lashing at RJ with the cable. After about two minutes of this, Dai Shi takes RJ and pulls him back over the barricade, back into the ring and tags Camille into the match.

Camille just smirks at the work Dai Shi has done and immediately goes to work on RJ. Camille, who had been trained by both members of the TNA faction The Beautiful People before being signed by the PRWA, grabs RJ by the throat with one hand and with the other hand, slaps RJ across the face, then does it again. Camille then looks to grab RJ by the hair but RJ actually reverses this, grabs Camille by the head and does the Stone Cold Stunner (or the Scotts Stunner, whichever you prefer). RJ desperately needs a tag and gets one, as he tags Fran into the match.

Camille tries to tag Dai Shi back in but can't make it to her corner in time as Fran nails her with an atomic drop just before she gets to her corner. Just for good measure, when Kennedy isn't looking, Fran clotheslines Dai Shi out of the ring just to make sure he couldn't make a tag. Fran, who had herself been trained by Canadian TNA superstar Gail Kim before being signed by the PRWA, tries to whip Camille into the ropes but Camille shockingly reverses the whip and when Fran bounces back, Camille hits her finisher, a version of Ted DiBiase Jr.'s finisher Dream Street that she calls the Camille Clutch (the finisher is a cobra clutch slam). Camille hooks the leg but Fran kicks out at two.

Camille goes right back to work though and starts working on one of Fran's weaknesses as in her last two tryout matches before being signed to a contract Camille noticed that Fran's good leg had been beaten up pretty bad. Camille goes right to work on that as she does a leg drop right on Fran's right knee. Camille then attempts to try to injure that leg further as she puts Fran in the ankle lock but Fran reverses it, sending Camille flying several feet away. Fran has little strength left but uses it to hit her own finisher, a version of her mentor Gail Kim's Happy Ending finisher that she likes to call The Apron (straight jacket neckbreaker). Both sides need tags and they get it as both get to their corners and tag Dai Shi and RJ back into the match.

Once both sides get the tag both start firing punches for about a minute. Neither side has the edge until RJ powers Dai Shi into a neutral corner. He tries to go for the Wolf Pack again, but Dai Shi low blows him when Kennedy can't detect it, then hits a version of The Miz's Skull Crushing Finale (full nelson facebuster) that he likes to call the Five Fingers of Poison. Dai Shi covers RJ but Fran saves the matchup, after which Fran and Camille battle out into the crowd. Dai Shi thought he had the match won then started llooking around for Camille which was his fatal mistake as RJ does hit his finisher the Wolf Pack this time, hooks the leg and gets the 1-2-3.

**"The winners of this contest...RJ AND FRAN" **Lauren Matthews announces. RJ and Fran have their hands raised by Kennedy, meanwhile Dai Shi starts looking around for Camille. When he sees Fran and Camille fighting backstage in an area of the Saddledome, he starts going after them both trying to save Camille.

**"Well now, I think we have our first two matches for our next pay-per-view, don't we Zordon?"** came a familiar voice from the titantron.

The Saddledome shakes from its foundation as everyone turned to see Canadian hero Bret Hart on the titantron!

**"As Zordon's special guest of honor tonight, he asked me what I think of what's gone down so far here tonight,"** Hart said. **"And I told him, I think we should book two more matches this evening, and two more for the Eye of the Storm pay-per-view next month down in Miami."**

The crowd eagerly waited with anticipation. They didn't have to wait very long.

**"Tonight, right here in Calgary,"** Zordon said as he stepped to the screen to join Bret Hart, **"we're going to have two more matches added to the card. Bret thinks in the interest of fairness...and I agree with him...that we should see both of our tag team champions in action tonight in non-title matches."**

**"So tonight in that very ring,"** Zordon said, **"we're going to see, in one on one competition, for the first time ever, Tommy Oliver going one on one with Queen Machina!"**

The crowd roared in approval at this...Tommy Oliver one on one with the Machine Queen tonight!

**"And as for the other half of the tag team champions,"** Bret said, **"I think it's only fair that Rocky DeSantos face an opponent he is rather...familiar with. Someone that...Rocky DeSantos tried to face on his own way back in the day. Tonight, he will get that opportunity because right there in that very ring the other half of the Tag Team Champions goes one on one with King Mondo...in a Machine Empire Staff on a Pole match. The winner of the match will be the first man to grab the staff and hit your opponent with it."**

**"And as for the four participants in that ring just now, don't think you are getting away easy, oh no," **Zordon said. **"Let's start with Fran and Camille. Hopefully you've finished beating the hell out of each other so you can hear this announcement. Since you two like playing with hair so much, at Eye of the Storm next month...it will be Fran vs. Camille in a Hair vs. Hair match, where the loser of the match must have her hair shaved clean."**

**"And as for RJ and Dai Shi, it seems they like going hardcore quite a bit," **Bret said. **"So I propose that at the next pay-per-view, Eye of the Storm...it's going to be RJ and Dai Shi one on one...in a Falls Count Anywhere match!"**

**"And even more than that, Bret gave me an idea. We need a guest referee for this match...someone who can keep law and order in this kind of match," **Zordon said. **"And there's no one in my mind who is a better guest referee for a falls count anywhere match than the man I've picked. RJ and Dai Shi, at your falls count anywhere match, the special guest referee will be none other than the Hardcore Legend himself, Mick Foley."**

**"Oh, and from the best there is, the best there was and the best there ever will be, guys," **Bret said, **"have a nice day!"**

Bret's theme music plays and RJ walks to the back, smiles from ear to ear. It's a good thing the camera isn't on Dai Shi right now as he was pissed beyond belief!

The next match on the card was Casey and Jarrod vs. Scorch and Snapper. It was a back and forth tag team match all the way until Casey hit his finisher, a version of Matt Morgan's Bicycle Kick he calls the Tiger Claw - and pinned Scorch for the 1-2-3.

Lily vs. Jellica was next, but Jellica was too much for Lily as she hit her finisher - a version of Melina's leg trap sunset flip powerbomb that she liked to call The Big Catch, and pinned Lily for the 1-2-3.

**Backstage**

**"Jason Sklar here with Kimberly Hart-Oliver of the Thunder Storm. Tonight, Kimberly, you face the former boss of this company's girlfriend, Rachel McDowell, in a ladder match. Now you've been in a ladder match in your career though it wasn't for titles, while your opponent tonight has not."**

**"Jason, while that is true," **Kimberly said, **"I know better than anyone never to underestimate your opponents. Remember, Rachel and her boyfriend were the ones that wanted the ladder match so they obviously think she's going to have some success tonight."**

**"As far as this match coming up next goes," **Jason said, **"you're going to be at ringside as a lumberjack for this match. How hard must it be to see your best friend in the other faction."**

**"Remember, Jason, it was like this not too long ago when I was in the GRE and she was in the Triple Bs," **Kim said. **"This too shall pass and I hope it will happen soon. But as for tonight...a woman's got to do what a woman's got to do."**

**Outside the Saddledome**

**Our pictures suddenly go outside the Saddledome, where we see a very expensive bus pulling up to the parking lot. This was the Ranger Killers' very expensive caravan, which Scorpina had purchased for the group with all the gold/money she'd obtained from her various jobs throughout the universe.**

**One look inside the beautiful bus, called the Ranger Killers caravan, and the five beings who made up the Ranger Killers were in a jovial mood.**

**But as they pulled into the parking lot, a spontaneous explosion was suddenly heard, and suddenly the bus burst into flames, with the explosion sending the five members of the Ranger Killers scattering!**

**When they had all escaped, Scorpina turned to her group members and asked, "Is everybody OK?"**

**"We are," Bansheera said, "But our bus is not! Look!"**

**Scorpina gasped, horrified, as the prized bus of this faction was irreparably damaged, showered in flames!**

**"I sure hope they have a fire department in this backwater city," Scorpina said, which caused some boos from the crowd, "but we can't worry about that right now. Let's go."**

**"Whoever did this," Vypra said, "I'm going to kick their ass."**

**The five members of the Ranger Killers walked away in sheer anger - but if they had stayed just a moment longer, they would have seen the flames the bus was engulfed in turn green and yellow with a slight shade of gold.**

**The five members of the Ranger Killers also just missed a sinister laugh in the trees surrounding the Saddledome.**

**And that voice suddenly spoke, saying "The first part of our mission is complete."**

**"Well done," came the other voice. "Now get back to the hotel before Bret the Hitman Hart sees you."**

**"Right."**

**Somebody was stalking the Ranger Killers!**

**In the Ring**

Meanwhile, back inside the arena, we are ready for our next match.

"Across the Nation" by the Union Underground begins playing and out comes one of the youngest of all the Red Rangers.

**"The following contest is a LUMBERJACK MATCH. Introducing first, from Briarwood, representing the Redeem Team, he is the Red Mystic Force Ranger, NICK RUSSELL" **Lauren Matthews announced as Nick stepped through the ropes and into the ring, awaiting his opponent.

"Unleash the Dragon" by Sisqo is heard, and out comes his opponent tonight.

**"His opponent, also representing the Redeem Team, from Angel Grove California, the First Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger, TRINI KWAN" **Lauren Matthews announced as Trini apprehensively stepped in the ring and gave Nick an apologetic look.

The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers theme then begins playing and here come the lumberjacks.

**"And introducing the lumberjacks for this match, the THUNDER STORM" **Lauren Matthews said. As mentioned not with the group were Adam and Tanya as they had broken away from the group to fight their battles but the rest still remained. Mr. Kennedy went over the rules and called for the bell.

TBC...


	4. 4: Nick vs Trini Lumberjacks

A/N: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before. The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008 live on pay-per-view.

A/N 2: It's now time for our Lumberjack Match, as Redeem Team members Nick and Trini battle it out one on one, with the Thunder Storm serving as lumberjacks. Who will survive this match, and what role will the lumberjacks play in the match?

A/N 3: I own nothing.

Nick vs Trini Lumberjacks

**Bell Rings**

Nick and Trini circle for about a minute, and all the while the lumberjacks are getting themselves into strategic position. Finally, Trini tries to get Nick in a headlock, and the match is underway. Trini has him in a headlock for about a minute but Nick elbows Trini in the face causing her to let go. Nick then whips Trini into the ropes and on the way back Nick delivers a huge boot to the face. Nick gets the first cover of the matchup but Trini easily kicks out. Nick then tries to whip Trini into the ropes again but Trini reverses that and sends Nick flying into the corner, where Trini delivers a vicious forearm to Nick's face.

Trini then tries to get Nick tied to the ropes which would leave him defenseless but as Trini tries to do this, Nick sticks his foot out and catches her in the chest, then he wiggles himself free. Trini is right back up though and delivers a huge clothesline which knocks Nick down. Trini then tries to whip Nick into the ropes but this time it's Nick who reverses the whip and sends Trini actually through the ropes and to the floor. The second she hits the floor, the Thunder Storm is all over her as Kat, Jason, Tommy, Kimberly and Justin all get their shots in. They then toss Trini back in the ring where Nick is waiting and he delivers his finisher, a belly to back inverted mat slam called the Flame Thrower. Nick hooks the leg but Trini gets a shoulder up just before three.

Nick continues his assault as he grabs Trini and puts her in a side headlock - a submission hold that wasn't intended to make her tap out but was intended to wear her down. Nick has the hold locked in for about two to three minutes before Trini begins elbowing him, working herself free. Trini then bounces off the ropes and delivers a Lou Thesz press, knocking Nick down. Trini then bounces off the ropes again and delivers a jackhammer right hand to Nick, keeping him on the mat. Trini then gets her first cover of the matchup but Nick gets a shoulder up at two.

Trini then goes for a submission of her own as she puts Nick in a gigantic bear hug - even though Trini isn't huge body wise she still was stronger than she looked and she had Nick locked in tightly. After about three or four minutes Nick begins to fade and the referee begins raising Nick's hand, and it falls a first time. He does this again, with the same result. But when the ref raises Nick's hand a third time, he refuses to let it fall and Nick elbows Trini hard, working himself free. The two then begin trading punches before Trini low blows Nick and then delivers a big-time DDT. Trini goes for the cover but inexplicably, one of the lumberjacks Kimberly gets up on the apron and distracts the referee.

Trini is livid at this and goes to get the referee, but takes her eyes off Nick for a split second, and Nick gets a rollup and almost gets a three count. Nick then tries to whip Trini into the ropes, but Trini reverses and as Nick is whipped into the ropes, one of the lumberjacks pulls the ropes down, sending Nick careening to the outside where the lumberjacks begin the assault. Every one of the members of the Thunder Storm at ringside gets his shot in, including Tommy who delivers his finisher, a flipping piledriver called the Black Thunder. Then they put Nick back in the ring and Trini easily gets Nick in her submission hold, a sleeper/body scissors combo called the Claws of Life. Trini has the hold locked in pretty tight for a good two to three minutes and it looks like Nick is about to tap until it's Tommy who gets on the apron and distracts Mr. Kennedy right as Nick is tapping out. This time Trini is beyond pissed and she walks right up to Tommy and nails her former leader right in the face knocking him off the apron.

That was all that was necessary to begin the assault as the Thunder Storm rushes into the ring and begins mauling Trini and with that the referee rings the bell to stop the match. But the assault continues as Kira, Ethan, Trent, Jason, Zack, Billy and Kimberly begin mauling Trini while Tommy, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, Katherine, Tanya and Justin beat the crap out of Nick. The assault contiinues for five minutes until P Sav, Rachel, Lord Zedd, Tim Washington and the entire Machine Empire (including Gasket) rush the ring and the three factions begin brawling into the crowd like earlier in the evening, leaving Nick and Trini alone in the ring.

**"The winner of this match by disqualification, NICK RUSSELL" **Lauren Matthews announces but at this point, Trini doesn't care who won and lost the match as she takes a bloodied and battered Nick and the two superstars walk slowly to the back of the arena, watching themselves every step of the way should they run into a brawl.

The next match saw a huge one-on-one matchup between Zeltrax of Mesogog's army and Vexacus of Lothor's army. It was a brutal battle, one which went into the crowd several times, but the fight was finally decided after Mesogog's Evil White Ranger ran in for some interference, distracted the ref and distracted Vexacus. It would be his undoing as Lothor got a rollup and got the one-two-three.

The next match saw a rematch of the battle at Wedding Night as Miss F looked to get some revenge on Crazar for pinning her in that elimination handicap match. She would be successful this time as thanks in part to her partner Kat Manx who provided some much needed help during the match, she was able to get Crazar in the Anaconda Vice, a submission hold primarily used by CM Punk in WWE, and was able to get her to tap out.

**Backstage**

**"I'm Erin Andrews here with the leader of Team BAT, Adam Park, and tonight, you enter one of the biggest matches in your career as you team with your former rival Bridge Carson to take on three members of the Ranger Killers...obviously a wounded group after what happened tonight."**

**"First of all, Erin," **Adam said, **"I had nothing to do with that. We hate the Ranger Killers but we wouldn't do something like that."**

**"Regarding the match tonight, you know that the Demons are a dangerous group by themselves, let alone when they have Scorpina and Maya with them."**

**"No doubt," **Adam said. **"They've taken out some of the best this company has to offer. But if they think we're scared of them, they have another thing coming. Tonight, we'll show THEM who is the boss."**

**In the Ring**

As we come back to ringside, we see the Women's Championship hanging from a ladder and it's time for our first title match of the evening.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the special Ladder Match, for the PRWA Women's Championship!"** Lauren Matthews announces. **"In this match, ladies and gentlemen, there are no pinfalls, no submissions, no countouts and no disqualifications. The winner of the match will be the first to climb the ladder and retrieve the PRWA Women's Championship."**

As the announcement finishes, we see Kimberly headed to the ring, Tommy at her side (even though he would have a match later that evening, he was coming out to lend Kim support during this match, as well as keeping an eye out for any possible interference).

Then, Nelly's "Hart of a Champion" begins, the fireworks explode, and when the smoke clears, the champion - and her husband, stand on stage.

**"Introducing first, to be accompanied to the ring by the Black Dino Thunder Ranger Thomas Oliver, from Gainesville, Florida via Angel Grove California, The First Pink Ranger, Olympic Gold Medal winner, and your PRWA Women's Champion, KIMBERLY HART-OLIVER" **Lauren Matthews announces as Kim heads to the ring, playing to the Canadian crowd as she did so. Meanwhile, Tommy places himself outside the ring near the stage.

We then go backstage and we see Rachel McDowell heading for the ring, her boyfriend in tow. Even though he would be involved in tag team turmoil later that night, P Sav had a feeling Tommy would be ringside for this match so he wanted to be there as well to make sure there was no "funny business."

Party Like a Rockstar by Shop Boyz then begins and out comes the challenger.

**"Introducing the challenger, to be accompanied to the ring by the former owner of this company P Sav, from Toledo, Ohio by way of Virginia Beach, Virginia, RACHEL MCDOWELL"** Lauren Matthews announces as Rachel steps in the ring and stands across from Kimberly, nary a look of intimidation on her face. Meanwhile, P Sav places himself across the ring from Tommy near the stage. Mr. Kennedy then calls for the bell.

TBC...


	5. 5: Ladder Match for the Women's Title

A/N: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before. The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008 live on pay-per-view.

A/N 2: Hey, with John Cena now gone from WWE at least temporarily, today is a day of celebration! As such, here is an update from PRWA land.

A/N 3: It is now time for the Ladder Match for the PRWA Women's Championship, as the champion, Kimberly Hart-Oliver battles Redeem Team member Rachel McDowell for PRWA Women's Gold. Who will survive and who will capture the women's gold?

A/N 3: I own nothing.

Rachel vs. Kim Ladder Match

As the bell rings, both women stare each other down in the middle of the ring, and if one could lip read, those watching on PPV could see Rachel yelling "fuck you," to Kimberly. That one sent Kim over the edge and the fight was on as both women start trading punches. Rachel found out pretty quick that although Kim was vastly undersized, she could go toe to toe with anyone as she rained some hard blows down on Rachel, whipped her into the ropes, then delivered a hard elbow to the face. Kim then bounces off the ropes and looks for another clothesline, but Rachel ducks under the clothesline and plants Kim with a DDT. Rachel then lets her fists fly as she rains punches down on the fallen Kimberly, then bounces off the ropes and goes for a leg drop, but there's no one home as Kim rolls out of the way. Both women then fly off the ropes, fast and furious and Kim connects this time with a clothesline, then whip kicks Rachel in the face as she tries to get back up, which elicits cheers from Tommy as P Sav groans.

Kim then applies an armbar to Rachel, obviously this isn't meant to make Rachel tap out, but Kim was looking to wear down Rachel over the course of the match as Kim knew Rachel had the size advantage so it would be to her benefit to wear Rachel out over the course of the match. The armbar lasts for about a minute and a half before Rachel fights her way out of it. However, Rachel is weakened quite a bit and Kim takes full advantage as she delivers those hard knife edge chops to Rachel's midsection, each one getting a "WOOOOOO" in tribute of Nature Boy Ric Flair. Kim then whips Rachel into the ropes and on the way back Kim nails a running bulldog. Kim then goes up-top looking to hit a big one on Rachel and possibly taking her out for the moment. Kim tries to hit a frog splash on Rachel but the move backfires as Rachel moves out of the way just in time and both women are down.

Both women are down for about a minute and a half but Rachel is the first one to get to her feet. Rachel also had the advantage of Kimberly having banged her head into the mat as Kim had a history of head injuries so Rachel decides to take advantage by putting Kim in a side headlock. Kim tries to hold on but Rachel has the submission locked in pretty tight and Kimberly begins to fade. Rachel keeps her in that headlock for about three minutes and finally, when it appears Kim is out, Rachel decides to go for the ladder as Tommy goes to check on Kimberly. Rachel gets the ladder and sets it up in the ring and starts climbing. She's about a quarter of the way up when all of a sudden, Kimberly's husband Tommy comes from nowhere and nails Rachel where it hurts, sending her tumbling off the top of the ladder.

By now, Kimberly is just reviving and sees that the ladder is set up, and that furthermore, Rachel is down and out. Tommy looks at her as if to say, 'I did it, beautiful, go get your belt.' Kim winks at him, and does her finisher the Firebird Flip Kick. Kim then moves the ladder out of the way and salutes The Rock over at the announce table and throws off her elbow pad causing the crowd in Calgary to jump to its feet. Everyone knows what's coming next as Kimberly rips her elbow pad off and delivers The Most Electrifying Move in Sports Entertainment, the People's Elbow right to Rachel's heart. Now it's Kimberly that starts climbing and she gets about halfway up but as it turns out, she wasted too much time with the People's Elbow and turnabout is fair play as P Sav grabs a lead pipe, comes out of nowhere and nails Kimberly in the back of the head with the pipe. Tommy is enraged and the two men then begin brawling into the stands just like Tommy had earlier in the evening.

Back in the ring, both women are down for a good two to three minutes but Kim is first to get to her feet and sees the ladder in a weird position, hanging from one of the ropes. Kim sees that the ladder is somehow still in one piece and gets it set up in a corner. Kim then grabs Rachel and displays amazing strength as she simply tosses Rachel straight toward that corner and Rachel's face met the ladder hard. Rachel is staggering from that hard blow and walks right into a DDT from Kimberly. Kim goes to get the ladder, places Rachel inside the ladder, bounces off the ropes and delivers a huge elbow drop on the ladder which goes right into Rachel, and she screams in pain. Kim then goes up top again, gets set and delivers a frog splash right on the ladder which causes Rachel to scream even louder. Kim decides that this particular ladder is cooked and tosses it out of the ring but she wasn't done with Rachel as she then gets Rachel flat on her stomach and the crowd screams when they realize what she's doing as Kim puts Rachel in a crossface. Rachel is screaming from the pain as Kim has the hold locked in very tightly for three whole minutes and after a while Rachel passes out.

Kim then goes to ringside to get another ladder so she can climb it, but before she can do that, someone comes up behind her and slams her in the back of the head with a steel chair. It happens so fast that no one can see who did it and whoever did it goes right back out through the crowd. Even worse for Kimberly was that she was down long enough that Rachel was just beginning to stir. Rachel sees what happened and does a baseball slide to Kimberly's head. Rachel then hits the R McD (rolling cutter) on Kimberly and all of a sudden, the tables have turned again as Rachel has the ladder and sets it up in the ring. But instead of going for the win, Rachel decides to hurt Kimberly that much more and she gets a table out from underneath the ring. The TLC match isn't till later but tables are still legal in this match and Rachel gets Kimberly set up on a table. Rachel gets back in the ring, climbs the ladder and goes for a corkscrew moonsault into the table, but at the very last second Tommy comes back from the crowd and pulls Kimberly off the table, leaving Rachel defenseless and she goes careening into the table breaking Rachel and the table in half as Rachel's strategy backfires.

At this the crowd begins to chant "HOLY SHIT" and "THIS IS AWESOME." Despite the interference from earlier, Kim appears to be back in control of the match as she eventually gets to her feet and can see her own gold - can smell the victory. She sees the ladder still in the middle of the ring, still in tact, and she begins to climb rung by rung. She is almost to the top of the ladder when out of the corner of her eye she sees P Sav come back from the crowd and deck Tommy with a clothesline, then hits his finisher which resembles CM Punk's GTS, a finisher from here on that will be known as the Big Chill Down. That momentary distraction would cost Kim dearly as Rachel does get back to her feet, come from behind, and nails a thunderous R McD from the top of the ladder sending Kim crashing to the mat. It was academic from here as Rachel climbs the final rung, reaches up and snags the Women's Championship belt as the bell rings.

**"The winner of this match, AND NEW PRWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION, RACHEL MCDOWELL" **Lauren Matthews announces as P Sav pulls Rachel out of the ring. Rachel is barely able to stand from the punishment she had taken at Kimberly's hands, but she had still walked out with the gold.

The next match on the card featured Rocky taking on King Mondo in a Machine Empire Staff on a Pole match. Rocky was in firm control for the first half of the match as he even managed to get the staff and swing it at King Mondo, though he missed twice. But Mondo eventually blew something foreign in Rocky's eyes, taking him completely out of it and eventually grabbing his own staff and nailing Rocky in the head with it to win the match.

After that it was Tommy vs. Queen Machina. Tommy found himself in surprising trouble at times against the Machine Queen but right as Tommy appeared to be beaten, he responded and hit his finisher, the Black Thunder, and got the 1-2-3 for the victory.

**Backstage**

**"Jason Sklar here with Ryan Mitchell, and tonight, Ryan you face the greatest challenge of your career as your rematch with Leo for the InterGalactic belt is a Tables, Ladders and Chairs match."**

**"It is a great challenge, as we just saw in the ladder match. It requires you to spill your blood, sweat and tears to win this kind of match, and we just saw a little bit of that in the ladder match. But I am the IG champion, and will do anything to keep my belt."**

**In the Ring**

Next up is one of the most anticipated matches of the evening, as Team BAT heads into the biggest challenge of their short time together.

Enter Sandman is first to hit the arena and here come three dangerous opponents as the Demons head to the ring.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is the special three-on-two handicap match scheduled for one fall. Approaching the ring first, from the Skull Cavern representing the Ranger Killers, they are Bansheera, Diabolico and Vypra, THE DEMONS"** Lauren Matthews announces as the dangerous group comes to the ring with confident looks written across their faces.

"It Ends Tonight" by the All American Rejects is next to hit the Saddledome as the man who enjoyed buttery toast enters the arena with far more than that on his mind.

**"Their opponents, first, from Newtech City, the Green SPD Ranger, BRIDGE CARSON" **Lauren announces, as Bridge stares at the ring unintimidated by these three dangerous opponents.

Finally, "Elevation" by U2 hits the arena and here comes Bridge's partner.

**"His partner, from Los Angeles, California, he is the Second Black Ranger, Green Zeo Ranger and First Green Turbo Ranger, ADAM PARK" **Lauren announces. Because of the match that Tanya would have against the Hired Guns, neither of those three participants were at ringside. Mr. Kennedy goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	6. 6: 3 on 2 handicap match

A/N: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before. The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008 live on pay-per-view.

A/N 2: Hey, with John Cena now gone from WWE at least temporarily, today is a day of celebration! As such, here is an update from PRWA land.

A/N 3: It's now time for one of two highly anticipated handicap matches on this card, a 3 on 2 handicap between Adam and his partner Bridge against the three Demons. Can Adam and Bridge overcome the odds?

A/N 4: I own nothing.

3 on 2 handicap match

**Bell**** Rings**

It is decided that Diabolico will start for his team, while Adam will start for his team. They circle each other for about a half minute before Diabolico tries to get Adam in a headlock, but Adam drives elbows into Diabolico's midsection, freeing himself from the potential hold. Adam then uses smart strategy as he lures Diabolico into his corner where he and Bridge could pound on Diabolico for a while. This works for a while as for two to three minutes, Adam and Bridge make quick tags and each gets a chance to pound on their opponent for a while.

This works until Adam makes his first big mistake of the night as he goes up top and looks for a swanton bomb, but while his corner has Mr. Kennedy distracted Diabolico hits Adam where the sun doesn't shine, causing him to straddle the ropes and leaving him as easy pickings. For the next minute or so it's basically target practice for Diabolico as he nails Adam on the chin once, twice, three times with hard rights, then a huge clothesline sends Adam over the top and out of the ring, right in front of the announce tables.

Diabolico takes Adam's face and rams it into the Spanish announce table three times, then takes Adam and whips him right into the timekeeper's table, causing Adam's face to bounce right off the ring bell. Diabolico then grabs the Desert Thunder Turbo Key (all of the morphers at every PRWA event always sat at ringside in the spirit of tradition) and tries to choke Adam with the key but Adam turns the tables as he rips the Turbo Key right out of Diabolico's hands then hits him in the face with it. Adam then puts Diabolico back in the ring and delivers three straight clotheslines, then hits a huge elbow to the face. Adam then makes the first tag of the matchup and Bridge is in the match/

Bridge comes out of the corner with a fire in his eyes as he takes the early advantage on Diabolico with three straight knockdowns then a swinging neckbreaker. Bridge then takes a page out of Stone Cold Steve Austin and Lou Thesz's playbook by delivering a Lou Thesz Press to Diabolico then delivering a jack-hammer right hand to Diabolico's face, Steve Austin style. Bridge then goes up-top and delivers a flying elbow right to Diabolico's face. Bridge hooks the leg but Diabolico kicks out after a very long two count. Bridge then goes for a leg drop but surprisingly Diabolico counters it into Kurt Angle's ankle lock submission hold (most notably used by Zordon in the PRWA). It wouldn't last for long though as Bridge counters and whip kicks Diabolico in the face. Unfortunately for Bridge though, he whip kicked Diabolico right into his corner where he could make an easy tag and he tags Vypra into the match.

Vypra knew she had to somehow slow the match down as that was more in the game of the Ranger Killers and she did so when she tripped Bridge after he came off the ropes looking for an elbow drop. Vypra then puts Bridge in the camel clutch hold which literally stops all the momentum that Adam and Bridge once had. The camel clutch is locked in for a good two minutes until Bridge finally starts reversing it and somehow finds the strength to nail a DDT which leaves both Bridge and Vypra down in the ring as Mr. Kennedy starts working on his ten count. Unfortunately for Bridge though, Vypra gets to her feet first by the count of six and begins to put Bridge in a crushing bear hug – and it wasn't because she loved him, no – she wanted to choke the life out of him. That hold is locked in for about a minute until Bridge once again breaks free and counters with a stunner sending both legal competitors to the mat once again. Both competitors need to make a tag and both do so – Bridge to Adam and Vypra to Bansheera.

Both of the new legal competitors in the match come out with fire burning in their bellies as they begin exchanging blows. Bansheera tries to go for a headlock but Adam is too fast and nails her in the face with an elbow. Adam then goes up-top and wants the Leap Frog and hits it. Adam gets a hook of the leg but Bansheera kicks out right before three. Adam then backs Bansheera up against the ropes and does an Irish whip and when Bansheera bounces back Adam delivers a flying forearm shot. Again, Adam gets a cover but Bansheera kicks out. Adam stays on the offensive though as he backs Bansheera into a neutral corner and starts whaling on her with lefts and rights. He's got the advantage until Bansheera ducks under a punch then tries to lift him up military press style. Adam counters that though and lands behind her. Before she knows what happens, Adam hits a beautiful corkscrew moonsault on her sending her flying out of the ring.

Adam then gets set and being a former collegiate baseball tryout at USC pays off for him this time as he delivers a textbook baseball slide to Bansheera. Adam then takes Bansheera and rams her into the steel steps twice and then decides to go for the riskiest maneuver of the match as he goes up to the top of the turnbuckle and does the Leap Frog, but instead of going into the steel steps where Bansheera was, he jumps all the way from the turnbuckle to the top of the railing and THEN back to the steel steps and nails Bansheera with a beautiful double Leap Frog. A chant of "THIS IS AWESOME" goes up in the Saddledome and as we take a look live in the owner's box, even Bret "Hitman" Hart is applauding that maneuver.

Adam knows he can't win the match outside the ring so he gets back in and throws Bansheera back in the ring as well. He then runs to the ropes and goes for a springboard moonsault (made famous by one Chris Jericho) but Bansheera somehow counters by getting her knees up and both competitors are down and Mr. Kennedy begins his count. The count gets to eight and almost nine before both competitors get back to their feet. The two competitors trade blows for awhile but Adam's speed once again gives him the edge as he ducks under an attempted kick to the head and instead lands behind Bansheera, grabs her head and delivers a perfect X-Factor to Bansheera. Adam once again hooks the leg but right before three Diabolico breaks up the pinfall attempt. Then even more chaos ensues when Scorpina comes from one side of the ring, gets up on the apron and distracts Mr. Kennedy while Maya comes from the other side and nails Adam in the back of the head with a folding metal chair, then gives it to Scorpina before both head back into the crowd. Before anybody knew what happened, Bansheera hits Adam with the Demons' shoulder block finisher, the Demon Seed. Kennedy hated to see a match end like this but he has no choice as Bansheera hooks Adam's leg and gets the one, the two, and the three and the bell rings.

**"The winners of this contest, THE DEMONS" **Lauren Matthews announces but that's not the end of the assault as Bansheera and Diabolico continue their assault after the match is over. Bansheera and Diabolico double team Adam while Vypra is on Bridge. Bridge is holding his own but Vypra lures him into the crowd while Bansheera and Diabolico continue to double team Adam. Adam does somehow fight back as he actually hits a perfect Pedigree on Bansheera but as he and Diabolico are exchanging blows, Scorpina comes back from the crowd and hits Adam with the same steel chair that Maya hit him with, kneels down and says, "Boy, when are you going to realize that I am, once again, your worst nightmare." Scorpina then drops the microphone and heads up the ramp with Diabolico as they have their hands raised in victory.

Dom vs. Grizzaka is next in what was a hotly contested battle. Unfortunately for Dom, his playful style costs him the match as Grizzaka hits him with a version of what is now Sheamus' Crucifix Powerbomb that he likes to call the Grizz Growl. Grizzaka then gets the one, two, three.

Theo had a little bit more luck in his match with Carnisoar however as the match ended when Theo hit his own finisher, a version of Gail Kim's straight jacket neckbreaker (called the Happy Ending) that he likes to call the Jaguar Jam. Theo then gets the cover and the one, two, three.

**Backstage**

"Erin Andrews here with Karone, yet another Pink Ranger who has given Archerina all kinds of issues, and tonight you two will settle your differences in a no holds barred match."

"Erin, I feel great tonight. This is going to be the greatest night of not only my career, but my life as well," Karone said. "Archerina thinks she's all tough, that she's the most macho of the girls here in the PRWA. Well, I bet she doesn't think as highly of herself now does she, Calgary?"

The crowd roared its approval at the former evil vixen.

"And here's the worst news...tonight is a no holds barred match which is right down my alley. You see, being Astronema all these years taught me a little something about how to completely beat your opponent senseless. Tonight, she's walking into my type of match...a match where there is no escape. There's no place to run, there's no place to hide. Tonight, when I rip circuit after circuit from her body and then beat her one, two, three, she'll know once and for all that she's not half the woman she thinks she is. And after tonight, Kat Hillard is going to be the least of her concerns."

**Ringside**

As we come back to ringside, we see the InterGalactic belt being hung high above the ring. We also see tables, ladders and chairs stationed all around the ring. They are all legal in what looked to be one hell of a matchup.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is the special Tables, Ladders and Chairs match for the InterGalactic Championship,"** Lauren Matthews said. **"In this match, the first person to climb the ladder and retrieve the InterGalactic Championship will be the winner and the InterGalactic Champion."**

"It's My Life" by Bon Jovi is heard first and out comes the challenger - the man who specifically demanded this match.

**"Introducing first, the challenger, from Terra Venture, the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger, LEO CORBETT"** Lauren Matthews announces. Leo comes out in somewhat of an arrogant fashion, as he walks right under one of the ladders as if to say 'I'm not scared of walking under any ladders.' Leo is indeed ready to go to war as he awaits his opponent.

"Outta Control" by 50 Cent is heard and the defending IG Champ gets a standing ovation.

**"His opponent, from Mariner Bay, California, The Titanium Ranger and the INTERGALACTIC CHAMPION, RYAN MITCHELL"** Lauren announces as Ryan, much more cautious of the danger involved in this match, steps in the ring carefully. Leo then tries to attack from behind but Ryan sidesteps him as Kennedy calls for the bell.

TBC...


	7. 7: Tables Ladders and Chairs IG Title

A/N: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before. The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008 live on pay-per-view.

A/N 2: With my favorite wrestling superstar of all time, The Rock, back in WWE at least temporarily, I figure I'd make this a time for some updates. Here is one such update.

A/N 3: The InterGalactic Championship is on the line in the most dangerous of environs, as the IG Champ Ryan Mitchell faces Leo for the title in a tables, ladders and chairs (OH MY) match. In this match, it's not just about titles, it's about surviving, so who will survive?

TLC for the IG Title

**Bell Rings**

As Ryan sidesteps Leo, Leo goes over the top rope to the floor, nearly stumbling on one of the ladders, but he somehow regains his balance. Ryan is right out there after him though and begins pounding on the challenger for the IG title, constantly ramming his face into the barricade separating the Calgary crowd from the ring. Ryan then goes to the edge of the entrance ramp and grabs one of the smaller ladders, intending to make early use of the weapons at ringside. However, his plan backfires when Leo shows his true colors by nailing Ryan in the back of the head with a hard punch, causing him to fall right on the ladder. Leo just smirks at the sight as Ryan is down and out cold, at least for the moment. Leo then decides to take advantage and try to hurt Ryan badly as he grabs the smaller ladder that Ryan had, throws Ryan back into the ring and brings the smaller ladder in with him. Then he places Ryan right in the middle of the ladder, steps back then charges forward and does a huge leg drop right on the ladder. Then he goes back and does it again, again causing Ryan to scream in pain.

Leo just laughs at him and decides to have some more fun. This time, he goes outside the ring and grabs two chairs and gets back in the ring. Everyone in Calgary knows what Leo is thinking - an amazing one man double con-chair-to, but his plan backfires when Ryan suddenly kicks the ladder right back in Leo's face and then rolls off the ladder to safety - Leo also dropped the chairs in the process as well. Both men are down for about 30 seconds but each one of them knows the war is just getting started as both get to their feet and start trading punches. Ryan gets the advantage with two straight knockdowns, then he goes for his finisher, a cobra clutch bomb called the Titanium Cobra but Leo fights out of it and tries to go for his own finisher, the Lion Breaker, a swinging neckbreaker bomb but Ryan fights out of that and takes a page out of Mike Awesome's playbook by nailing a running crucifix powerbomb on Leo, formerly known as the Awesome Bomb and now both men are down again.

Both men are down for another 45 seconds before Ryan crawls to his feet and gets a crazy idea. He goes to get one another of the smaller ladders as he sees the first ladder that has been brought into the ring has been pretty beat up. He gets a second ladder, kicks the first ladder out of the ring and puts Leo on the ladder he brings into the ring. He then goes to the top rope and the crowd waits in anticipation, almost going like, "oh, he's not going to do this." But he does do it, as he jumps off the rope, clear across the ring and actually lands on top of the ladder, causing the ladder to nearly squash Leo in the process. The crowd chants HOLY SHIT but Ryan isn't done yet. What follows next is also as Ryan somehow grabs onto the rope and does Rey Mysterio's 619 swing to the ropes kick to the ladder on Leo, causing Leo to wince in pain. Ryan, who was not known for his submission maneuvers, then decides to go for one thinking maybe he could end this thing early as he goes for the Mandible Claw on the ladder. Leo's already wincing in pain and now, he's fighting just to stay alive as Ryan surprisingly has the Claw locked in pretty well. This goes on for a good four or five minutes until Ryan thinks he's got Leo knocked out, and he slides out of the ring.

Ryan can smell the end, even early in this matchup as he goes outside the ring and sees four tables, all nice and neat sitting outside the ring. Ryan then decides it's time to do a little bit of redecorating as he puts these tables all on top of each other. He just needed Leo to get in position and maybe, just maybe, he could end this thing early. However, when he goes back into the ring, he sees that Leo is no longer on top of the ladder. He doesn't realize it's a trap until it's too late as Leo comes from behind and nails an Edge-a-cution right on top of the second beat up ladder. Leo hadn't quite been knocked out by the Claw and had been able to get a few minutes of rest while Ryan had dilly-dallied outside the ring with the tables. Now it's Leo's turn to take control once again as he takes Ryan's face and repeatedly beats it onto the ladder. Leo then grabs a steel chair, one of the two he had brought into the ring earlier for the double con-chair-to attempt and when Ryan staggers back to his feet Leo nails him with the chair. Leo then grabs yet another ladder, this time one of the bigger ladders from outside the ring and decides to go for his own high risk maneuiver as he puts Ryan on the chair he'd just nailed him with, opens up the ladder and climbs up to the top. He then goes for an elbow drop right on the chair but this one backfires as Ryan gets his knees up, causing Leo to crash onto the chair and then both men fall to the mat.

Both men are down for nearly three minutes this time before Ryan staggers to his feet first. Ryan then decides to go for his InterGalactic Championship belt that is hanging high in the rafters at the Saddledome. He starts climbing the ladder but almost as if on instinct, Leo is up quickly, grabs that same steel chair and nails Ryan in the back with it. Leo then grabs Ryan by the throat and delivers a chokeslam from about two steps off the ladder. Now it's Leo's turn to climb the ladder and try to take back his InterGalactic title belt. It takes him some time though to get near the top of the ladder and by the time he is able to reach the belt, Ryan is back up. Ryan sees that it's a state of desperation, so he does the only thing he can do and that is push the ladder. It works as Leo careens right off the ladder and into the ring ropes - and he was lucky he grabbed onto a rope because if he hadn't he would have gone right through the tables that Ryan had set up at the beginning of the entrance ramp.

Ryan then goes to get the steel chair which to this point had been used by only Leo during the match and he gives Leo a bit of his own medicine as he nails Leo three times with the chair and Leo is just barely hanging on by a thread. He knows that if he doesn't hold onto the ring ropes, he'll go right through the tables and that will be it for his chances at the belt. As Ryan continues wearing him out with the chair, Leo does the only thing he can think to do - rake Ryan in the eyes causing him to collapse to the mat. This buys Leo a few minutes and when he finally gets off the ropes he takes Ryan and drags him outside the ring. He takes him over to the ring barrier, grabs a fan's drink out of his hand (without permission I might add) and throws some of the drink in Ryan's face. Leo then grabs the fan's shirt (it's a male of course) and begins choking him with the actual shirt. Once that's done, Leo takes Ryan and just throws him into the steel ring steps face first. Then, Leo walks over and rams Ryan's face into the steel ring steps four straight times, which is followed by the Lion Breaker right on the steps. Leo thinks that's it and that he will be the new champion as he poses for about thirty seconds for the crowd before getting back into the ring.

He then decides to make a move once again for the InterGalactic belt and sets up the ladder (it had been knocked against the ring ropes from the last time Leo had tried to climb it) and begins climbing. It takes him a few minutes to get up the ladder because both men had been bruised, battered and beaten up by the carnage that had already happened in the matchup. He doesn't see what's coming until he has his hands on the belt, when he looks to his right and sees that Ryan had somehow gotten back into the ring, got another ladder set up and was climbing up right beside him. Leo tries to get him with another Lion Breaker this time from right off the ladder but Ryan blocks it and the two start trading punches on the ladders. Leo goes right for Ryan's head but Ryan ducks that punch and Ryan goes right for Leo's face but Leo ducks that. Then, Ryan goes for a suplex to Leo off his ladder but Leo blocks that and Leo goes for a Rock Bottom off the top of Ryan's ladder but Ryan blocks that. Both men then go for a pedigree on each other from the top of the respective ladders but both pedigrees get blocked as well and it appears to be a stalemate. Leo then goes for a sleeper hold on top of the ladder hoping he could get Ryan to pass out but Ryan blocks it and hits a stunner - and STILL that couldn't get Leo off the ladder. But then, Ryan gets an idea. He would get the huge advantage when, once again, he pushes Leo's ladder for the second time, causing him to fly right off ladder and into the ring ropes.

However, Ryan wasn't finished yet as he pulls yet another trick out of his sleeve as he is able to climb to the top of the ladder and poses for the crowd. They have no idea what he's about to do, yet they know it's probably going to be awesome one way or another and Ryan doesn't disappoint. He then gets set and shockingly does the Magna Leg Drop from the top of the ladder that he is standing on. It works too as Leo is dropkicked right into the four stacked tables that Ryan had set up earlier. It was automatic now as Ryan gets back in the ring, soaks up the atmosphere as the crowd is chanting, THIS IS AWESOME. He then climbs the ladder, retrieves his championship belt and the bell rings, signaling the end of what had been an all out war.

**"The winner of this bout, AND STILL PRWA InterGalactic Champion, RYAN MITCHELL" **Lauren Matthews announces as referees, doctors, any kind of medical physicians that were in the Calgary Saddledome that evening rush to the ring to check on Leo Corbett's condition. It had been a war to say the very least, and Ryan celebrated with his InterGalactic Championship belt.

**Backstage**

"Randy Sklar here with Kira Ford...and tonight, Kira Ford, after all you have been through, you appear to be entering the lion's den. It's a three on one handicap match, pitting you against Rita, Divatox and Katie Walker. Honestly, I don't know how you're going to be able to pull out of this one."

"Randy, I'm not going to back off, by any means," Kira said. "Oh sure, those three chumps think they have me right where they want me. And of course, Conner's been interfering in my business as well, lately. But I'll tell you this, if I do get sent to the slaughter tonight, it's not going to be without a fight. Because quite frankly, the way I see it right now, I've got everything to gain and nothing left to lose."

**In the Ring**

Finally, the people who had come down to the ring following the hellacious TLC match had cleared everything from the ring and we are ready for our next matchup.

The Machine Empire March plays first and out comes a woman who had been to hell and back over the last month or two - first with Kat, and now with her newest nemesis, the woman she would face tonight.

**"The following is a no holds barred match, scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring, from the Machine Empire, ARCHERINA"** Lauren Matthews announces as the Machine Princess makes her way into the ring. A former Women's Tag Team Champion, she was certainly eligible for action later in the tag team turmoil match.

"Don't Stop Believin" by Journey is heard next and here comes her opponent.

**"Her opponent, from KO-35, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger -" **Matthews didn't even have time to finish her announcement as Archerina wasn't going to wait for Karone to get in the ring - she met Karone right at the ramp as Mr. Kennedy called for the bell.

TBC...


	8. 8: Karone vs Archerina No Holds Barred

A/N: I am the falcon, winged lord of the skies and tonight you must face my fury more than ever before. The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury, live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta, Canada on Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008 live on pay-per-view.

A/N 2: I am sorry I have been away. But with WrestleMania season here now, it's time for some wrestling updates. Hopefully some of you still remember where we were.

A/N 3: It's been a nightmare month for Archerina, one she looks to change as she faces Karone. Will the fortunes for Archerina change or will Karone get one up on her again? Read on to find out. And remember, the match…IS NO HOLDS BARRED!

No Holds Barred

**Last time…**

**"Don't Stop Believin" by Journey is heard next and here comes her opponent.**

**"Her opponent, from KO-35, the Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger -" Matthews didn't even have time to finish her announcement as Archerina wasn't going to wait for Karone to get in the ring - she met Karone right at the ramp as Mr. Kennedy called for the bell.**

As the bell rings, the two combatants meet at the top of the ramp and the action eventually spills off to the side and moves right near the fans. Karone gets an idea in her head, asks for a Calgary Flames flag that a fan was holding, takes it and stuffs it in Archerina's face.

It wasn't exactly a submission move like Mick Foley's Mr. Socko, but it did keep Archerina slowed down for a few minutes. Karone kept stuffing the flag in Archerina's face until Archerina thumbed her right in the eye causing her to lose the grip on the hold, then the flag. Archerina then takes the momentum as she hip tosses Karone right into the barricade.

Archerina does this two more times and is successful but when she goes to the well again, it doesn't work as Karone reverses what Archerina is going to do and hits a facebuster right on the concrete floor. Meanwhile, the referee Mr. Kennedy is telling Karone she can't win the match outside the ring as it's not a falls count anywhere match.

Nodding her head, Karone drags Archerina back to the ring, with Mr. Kennedy in tow. Archerina then gets whipped into the ropes by Karone and on the way back Karone delivers a boot to the face followed by a sidewalk slam.

Karone then looks to end the match early as she gets Archerina set up for her finisher, a wrist-lock swinging reverse DDT called the KO-ed 35 but Archerina counters and drives an elbow right to Karone's face, sending her to the mat. Archerina wastes no time going on the attack and turning the tables of the match as she delivers about five hard elbows into the chest of Karone. Archerina then goes outside the ring, pushes the timekeeper away and grabs a steel chair and begins laying into Karone with it. This goes on for about two minutes until Archerina smacks Karone right in the face one last time with the chair.

Archerina then gets a glint of mischief in her eyes and wastes no time in putting Karone's right leg inside of that steel chair. Her intentions are very simple: take out Karone the way Batista "took out" Goldberg back in 2003. It looks like she's going to do it too as she climbs to the top rope.

Only one problem: right as Archerina jumps, out of desperation Karone swings her fist and connects with Archerina's face sending her crashing to the mat. Karone then gets her leg free of the chair and catches Archerina in a spinebuster. This leads to the first cover of the match, where Archerina gets out at two.

Karone then grabs Archerina by the top of her head (it would have to do since the Machines had no hair), drags her to the corner and slams her into the turnbuckle face first. Karone continues to pound away in the corner for a good two minutes and then notices the steel chair just laying there, for anybody to take.

Karone grabs the steel chair, winds up and is about to swing but out of desperation Archerina gets her with a low blow causing her to drop the steel chair, which buys Archerina some time.

Both competitors are out for about 45 seconds before Archerina is able to get up first. She walks over to Karone, grabs her by the hair with one hand, and with a hateful look in her eyes, simply punches her in the face with the other hand. Backstage, we see a live shot of the Machine Empire locker room, where Machina silently cheers her tag team partner.

Archerina continues punching away for about a minute before hitting a belly to belly suplex. Archerina hooks Karone's inside leg but only gets a two count. Archerina then gives Mr. Kennedy a dirty look as if to say, 'that count was slow.' Mr. Kennedy's only response was to hold two fingers up as if to say, 'it was two, don't argue.'

Archerina is about to give Kennedy an earful when suddenly Karone rolls her up but Archerina gets out at two and seven eighths…it was that close. Archerina then rolls to the corner to regroup and stay away from any pinning predicaments.

In response, Karone charges the corner and delivers a running high knee – a patented CM Punk move. Karone then successfully hits the KO-ed 35 but she sees Archerina is still too close to the ropes for any kind of pinfall, so she brings Archerina outside the ring.

She bangs Archerina's head on the announcers table as Rock, Angle and Styles scatter for cover. Karone goes to hit Archerina again but another Archerina low blow sends Karone crashing to the floor. Archerina then gets Karone in her submission finisher, a Brazilian heel hook called the Archerina Arrow. Archerina knew she wasn't going to win the match right now but she wanted to cripple Karone, make her pay for taking her eyes off the women's tag team championships. Archerina has her in that hold for two minutes, severely hampering Karone and making her tap not once but twice (even though neither counted).

Archerina then drags Karone back in the ring, notices the steel chair on the apron and is about to grab it when suddenly the crowd starts cheering – and the reason is that Kendrix comes from out of nowhere, grabs the chair and whacks Archerina across the face with it.

An eternity seems to go by before Karone finally drags her limping body to Archerina and drapes an arm around her. Mr. Kennedy almost counts three but somehow, some way Archerina gets a shoulder up as Kendrix looks on in disbelief. Kendrix then comes to ringside with chair in hand. Meanwhile, no one notices Machina coming down to ringside. After all, the match is no holds barred.

Back in the ring, both competitors are down for about a minute and a half before both stagger back to their feet and start throwing punches before Archerina lands a left, then two rights, followed by a clothesline. Archerina then hits a side Russian leg sweep on Karone and goes for another cover but Karone kicks out again as Kendrix cheers on Karone from ringside.

Archerina then tries to get Karone into the Archerina Arrow again but Karone knew if the submission was applied to her again she'd probably tap so she fought and fought and fought, and finally was able to fight out of it and perform a spinning heel kick right to Archerina's face. That's followed up by the KO-35 which should have turned Archerina's lights out, but somehow she staggers off her knees.

That's when Karone's tag team partner, Kendrix, came into the ring with the chair and the two looked at each other as if both understood what was about to happen. As Archerina staggered to her feet, Kendrix swung the chair but Archerina moved at the last possible second and Kendrix hit Karone instead!

The chair shot pretty much turned Karone's lights out and when Archerina finally came to, she saw that Karone was out like a light and she covered Karone for the one, two three.

"**The winner of this match, ARCHERINA," **Lauren Matthews announces as Machina and Archerina begin the celebration. Meanwhile, Karone looks in the ring as if to say, "what the hell just happened?"

Meanwhile, on the ramp, Archerina and her mother in law are celebrating the win. Even bigger than that, they were eligible for tag team turmoil later that night as the TV cameras went back to Randy Sklar for an interview!

**Backstage**

"Tanya Sloan Park, we are moments away from yet another handicap match, this one is a two on one, and you are all by yourself against both former members of the Hired Guns," Randy Sklar said.

"Yeah, and we'll get to that in a second," Tanya said. "My concern is that once again, my husband's livelihood has been screwed up. I mean, come on, to do it once in a while is one thing but it's ridiculous now. I can promise you this, Randy. This week on Weekly in Edmonton, Adam will take action."

"Now, you're going up against the Hired Guns coming up next. Any thoughts on this match, at all?"

"My thought is one word, Randy: Revenge," Tanya said and she walked off.

**In the ring**

Meanwhile, Mr. Kennedy and half of the next match is in the ring!

"**The following contest is a three on one handicap match scheduled for one fall. In the ring, the team of DIVATOX, RITA REPULSA, AND KATIE WALKER,"** Lauren Matthews said as each team member raised its hands anticipating a victory as they awaited their opponent.

"Freak You Out" then comes on and out she comes…maybe to the slaughter.

"**Their opponent, from Reefside, California, KIRA FORD,"** Lauren Matthews announces as Kira makes her way to the ring. The second she steps in the ring, her three opponents start surrounding her like buzzards. Rita then cheapshots Kira from behind and the bell rings.

TBC…


End file.
